This Phase I trial will attempt to determine the Maximally tolerated dose and pharmokinetics of a combination of standard dose tamoxifen with 9-cis retinoic acid. Dose-limiting toxicity, response rate, duration of response, and survival will be determined. Levels of the various subtypes of retinoic acid receptors, retinoid X receptor, and retinoid orphan receptor mRNA and protein in tissue derived from the patient's primary and metastatic tumors will be characterized.